Cellular communications networks provide voice and data services to hundreds of millions of users throughout the world. In response to the ever increasing demands for higher data rates, fourth generation (4G) cellular communications are being designed and deployed. One type of 4G cellular communications network is a Long Term Evolution (LTE) cellular communications networks. In LTE cellular communications networks, handover (i.e., mobility) of mobile terminals between cells is controlled based on, at least in part, Reference Signal Received Power (RSRP) measurements made by the mobile terminals. A mobile terminal obtains an RSRP measurement for a cell using known reference signals transmitted in the downlink channel of the cell. However, inter-cell interference can significantly degrade the accuracy of the RSRP measurement. Using conventional RSRP measurement techniques, the number of time-frequency samples that must be used for the RSRP measurement in order to satisfy accuracy requirements in the presence of inter-cell interference becomes large, which in turn increases power consumption of the mobile terminal. As such, there is a need for systems and methods for efficiently providing highly accurate RSRP measurements in the presence of strong inter-cell interference.